


Under The Rain

by Angel110



Series: Stormy Weather [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunhyuk and Sungmin are in a relationship, but Eunhyuk develops feelings towards Donghae. One day Sungmin catches Eunhyuk kissing Donghae which breaks his heart into thousands of pieces.<br/>For whom will Eunhyuk decide in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Rain

**No one's POV**

Hyukjae had his lips gently pressed against Donghae's while his hand rested on the younger's cheek. They were in the practice room and the others had left already after two exhausting hours of dancing.  
Hyukjae and Donghae had been the only ones that wanted to stay.  
After some seconds passed, Donghae moved his lips gently at the lead dancer's ones and let out a soft sigh.

Meanwhile, Sungmin chatted with his bandmates after practice, until he noticed that his lover Hyukjae was missing.  
"Where is Hyukjae?" He asked the others, but they just shrugged and said that they didn't know.  
Worried, Sungmin made his way back to the dance studio. The entire time his heart felt heavy in his chest. It was as if something bad was going to happen.  
Sungmin walked faster and reached the door to the practice room, he stopped abruptly as he heard someone sigh inside...  
'What is going on in there?' He asked himself before he opened the door slowly.  
At first he thought that maybe he was dreaming... it couldn't be possible that Hyukjae, his Hyukjae, would do that to him...  
But soon, he realized that Hyukjae was really kissing Donghae...  
He felt his heart break and crumble down into pieces..  
"Hyuk..." a soft sob escaped his lips.

Both men flinched slightly and jumped apart when they heard Sungmin's voice.  
Hyukjae spoke in a panicked tone "M-Minnie, its not wh-what it looks like! Really! We..."   
"We were just practicing for fan service, you know?" Donghae finished for Hyukjae, the latter sighing in relief.  
Weren't the others supposed to go home or have dinner or something? But how could he forget about Sungmin. He was his boyfriend after all, of course he would notice Hyukjae missing from the group.

Before Sungmin would break down in tears he looked at Hyukjae with all his pain showing on his face.  He then turned around without saying a word and ran out of the dance studio, wanting to get away as far as possible..  
He felt as if his life had lost its meaning.  
He had always known that Hyukjae and Donghae were close friends, but he never wanted to believe that Hyukjae would actually cheat on him with Donghae...  
With every step he took, the pain of his broken heart increased and he started to cry.  
Even the heavens above  felt his pain as it started to rain suddenly, the raindrops hiding Sungmin's tears.

"Minnie! Sungmin..." Hyukjae called out for his boyfriend but the cute male had already left. He didn't want him to catch him in a situation like that. He had wanted to wait for a moment alone with Sungmin to tell him that his feelings had changed. But now it was too late. He had broken his heart with that action, something Hyukjae never intended to do.  
Sungmin was still important to him and he couldn't leave him alone now, he had to explain things.  
Hyukjae looked at Donghae, who just nodded with a smile. "Go after him" The younger said and placed a soft kiss on Hyukjae's lips, pushing him gently towards the door.

Sungmin didn't know where he was and honestly he didn't care either.  
The most important person in his life had chosen someone else.  
After a few minutes he reached the river and stopped to watch how the raindrops hit the water.  
"Why..? Why did you do that to me? Was.. Was my love not enough for you?" He sobbed in a whisper.

Hyukjae looked back at Donghae and smiled at him for the last time before he left the entire building.  
Where the sun was shining just a few moments ago, it was raining hard now.  
But Hyukjae didn't care, he only wanted to find Sungmin as soon as possible, who knew what the other would do after just having caught him cheating?  
Seoul was big and he didn't know where to start so he just ran into a random direction.

Sungmin stood by the riverside until his tears stopped flowing. Until he didn't have any left to shed anymore.  
After crying his heart out, he felt weak, sore and he really didn't know how to react when he saw Hyukjae again.  
"I w-won't.. No, I c-can't ever speak with him again.." he told himself as he leaned against a nearby tree, closing his eyes and he trying to calm down.

Hyukjae ran and ran, not caring about the rain which was hitting his body hardly now. He felt he was near Sungmin. He didn't see him, but he felt it.  
And he was right when he saw a blonde male sitting against a tree from afar.  
"Minnie!" He shouted, his voice not reaching the other as a loud sound of thunder erupted the start of a thunderstorm. "Minnie!"

Sungmin sighed and stood up. The cold rain wasn't bothering him anymore and he didn't know where he should go.  
But right when a huge thunder ran through the clouds, he looked up and saw someone walking towards him.  
'Is that Hyuk?' He thought and for a second he smiled but then he remembered the kiss and started to back away, unconciously towards the fast flowing river.

"Sungmin!" Hyukjae screamed, wanting to warn the older as said man stumbled back towards the river. He started to run towards Sungmin to catch up with him and just in the moment the other was about to fall back into the restless river Hyukjae grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him towards himself, into his arms even though Sungmin was struggling wildly since he wanted to get out of his arms.  
"Minnie! How can you scare me Like that? You almost fell into the river! You would have drowned!"

"Let go of me!" Sungmin tried to get out of Hyukjae's arms before sighing and just giving up.  
Hyukjae sighed in relief as Sungmin finally gave up struggling. He then pulled his hurt boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend after what had happened, under the huge tree Sungmin had stood at before.  
"Sungmin.. Minnie.. I really am sorry that you had to find out like that... I was confused about my feelings.. I still love you but I think I might love Hae even more... I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you like I did just now... Please.. Forgive me someday okay? If not for me, then do it for the group. We can't break up like that... It would be bad not only for us but for the other members as well..."

"Whatever you want..." Sungmin whispered with now fresh tears forming in his eyes again.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you happy.." he added softly and turned to leave.  
"Sungmin! Please wait! You made me happy but.." Hyukjae sighed as he held Sungmin back by his wrist, gently though. "I don't know what happened... I somehow realised I had feelings for Hae that I shouldn't have.. I even tried to ignore them! I wanted to be with you! You were my love! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but the feelings I had for Hae didn't want to disappear. No, instead they grew more and more.. Till the day Hae confessed to me..." He whispered the last part and looked on Sungmin's feet. He hated to hurt others, especially the ones he loved and now he was doing exactly that. Hurting the one he loved though he had sworn to never do that in his entire life. Now he had broken that promise....

"Please.. j-just stop talking.." Sungmin sobbed and freed his hand from Hyukjae's grip. He started walking in one random direction, just wanting to be away from the man he had sworn to love till his last breath ran out.  
"M-Minnie..." Hyukjae sighed and soon decided it would be for the best to let Sungmin go. He didn't want to make the situation worse so he leaned back against the tree, the rain pouring down on him.

In the meantime Donghae and also the other members were worrying about where Sungmin and Hyukjae went to.  
They had split up into groups and were walking through the whole city, not caring about the risk that fans might recognise them.  
They only wanted to find Hyukjae and Sungmin before the storm got worse or something happened to them.

While walking under a bridge, Sungmin heard someone's footsteps behind him and he turned around and found himself in front of 4 men.  
One of them smiled and said "You're an Idol. Wow, I bet some people would pay a lot for you."  
Sungmin's heart stopped as he realized that these men wanted to kidnap him, so he turned around to run away but was being gathered. 

Hyukjae was still sitting under the huge tree, staring into the space as the small group around Donghae found him. "Hyukkie! Here you are! We were so worried about you!" Donghae knelt down and hugged the older but received no answer.  
"Hyukkie? Is everything alright? Where is Sungmin?" And again, no answer.  
In the meanwhile the other groups were searching for Sungmin. 

After a while of talking to Hyukjae the latter finally escaped his dream world. He looked confused at his group members as he noticed them. "H-how did you find me? Hae?"  
"We split up into groups to search for you after we were worried sick. The others are still searching for Sungmin though..." Siwon explained and Donghae took his boyfriend into his arms.

Donghae rubbed Hyukjae's back soothingly and whispered sweet words into his ear. "We will find him, Hyukkie.. He will be alright and please don't think it's your fault.. We will find him."  
Hyukjae sighed shakily and nodded, burying his face into the crook of Donghae's neck, as the others watched them silently and Heechul checked his phone for messages of the other groups, but he hadn't received any.

Donghae sighed and closed his eyes. He knew from tomorrow onwards he wouldn't be able to be so close to the older anymore. He would break up with him. After all it was his fault that Sungmin was now missing and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to his hyung.

One of the other groups were walking along the river, searching for Sungmin. They didn't know that they wouln't be able to find him, because Sungmin was beaten down while he tried to escape.   
Moans of pain left Sungmin's lips and tears were streaming down his face as suddenly a firm voice appeared a few meters away. "Take your fucking hands off him!"  
Sungmin looked at the person with half lidded eyes but everything became blurry until it went completely black around him and he lost consciousness. 

The gang members let go of Sungmin and smirked at the other person. "Another idol. It seems to be our lucky day today, guys." the leader grinned and stepped closer to the other, motioning his members to follow him.  
"You will regret doing that to Sungmin." Kyuhyun growled. He had sneaked away from his group to look on his own for Sungmin.  
The maknae had secret feelings for the other and it had broken his heart more and more each time he had to see Sungmin together with Hyukjae. He got  angry when he heard from Donghae that Sungmin had walked into them kissing and that he had a secret relationship with their lead dancer. But he would deal with that monkey later, everything that mattered now was saving Sungmin from those people.

The gang just laughed and stepped closer as one of them quickly grabbed Kyuhyun's wrist and wanted to twist his but unfortunately; or fortunately for Kyuhyun; the young singer had taken martial arts lessons to impress Sungmin someday with it.  
At first it was almost torturing but now he was glad that he hadn't given up. A smirk appeared on Kyuhyun's lips as he did a quick move and twisted the other's arm behind his back, making him cry out in pain. 

"Fuck, wasn't he that ballad singer? I thought the one we just beat down was the martial arts guy?" One of them asked as Kyuhyun attacked one after the other until only the leader was left.  
"Still confident to beat me down?" the maknae smirked and the leader looked at him with wide eyes before he looked at his members who were lying on the ground writhing in pain. He then growled at Kyuyhun and quickly left.

The rain stopped slowly and Kyuhyun rushed over to Sungmin's side, kneeling down and pulling him into his arms. "Sungmin.. Minnie.. Come on, wake up. I know you are strong."  
The maknae had tears glistening in his eyes, seeing his secret crush in that sate. His beautiful face was cover with blue-ish and purlpe-ish stains. And his lips were swollen and bleeding slightly, his left eye was purple and blue and swollen, but fortunately it wasn't bleeding. The younger shook him gently and Sungmin groaned softly, opening his eyes a little as he gained his consciousness back.

"Hy-hyuk.." he whispered, the person in front of him too blurry to recognise him.  
Kyuhyun's heart shattered once again into thousand pieces and he bit his lip as he heard his band mates name.  
"No.. it's me.. Kyu.." he said gently through and caressed his cheek gently.   
"Kyu.. Where is Hyukkie..? Wh-what are you doing here?" Sungmin coughed softly and hissed in pain. "I-I think I broke a rib.."  
"I will call an ambulance. We were searching for you and I left my group to search for you on my own. Seems I came at the right moment." he smiled slightly and took out his phone, calling an ambulance and messaging the other members.

 

**A few days later**

  
Everyone had been happy that Sungmin had been found but the leader had scolded Kyuhyun for being so stupid and running off alone. The maknae wasn't allowed to play his precious games for two whole weeks but surprisingly he didn't care as he visited Sungmin everyday in the hospital either.  
The aegyo king had, as guessed, broken ribs and had to stay for a couple of days. The other members had visited him as often as they could, all except Donghae and Hyukjae since both felt guilty about what had happened.  
Kyuhyun had even canceled some schedules to be by Sungmin's side as often as possible.

After he had got into the hospital with Sungmin, he had stayed until the other members came and then had driven home to teach Hyukjae and Donghae a lesson. The two of them hadn't expected that kind of outburst and even had been afraid to face the youngest member for the following days.  
Afterwards Kyuhyun had changed into new clothes and had put some into a bag for Sungmin before he had driven back to the hospital where he had found the most sensitive members crying over Sungmin. The latter had tried to calm them countless times, but without success, and had fallen asleep later.

Donghae had wanted to separate himself from Hyukjae, but this hadn't worked. The lead dancer had guessed Donghae's intention and one day trapped him in their shared room. They had had a long talk and in the end Donghae had given in and not broken up with his monkey. 

Today only the two of them were at the dorm, as the others had schedules and Kyuhyun, how should it be any different, was at the hospital to visit Sungmin. They still hadn't visited him yet but that was not only because of the guilt they were feeling but because they were afraid of the maknae.  
Instead they had cooked something and after that many teasing of both of them Donghae couldn't take it anymore and had pressed his boyfriend against the wall and crashed their lips together.

By now Donghae was thrusting gently inside Hyukjae. Their hands were interlaced above Hyukjae's head and their lips were connected into a passionate kiss, which was muffling their moans.  
Hyukjae wrapped his legs tightly around Donghae's waist to make him go deeper. "F-faster, H-hae."  
Donghae did as he was told and moved faster as he tried to angle for a certain spot, knowing he had finally found it as Hyukjae cried out in pleasure and squeezed his hands. He let go of one of Donghae's hands and reached his neglected erecion to stroke it in synch with Donghae's thrusts.

After a few more moments Hyukjae came hard and Donghae's name leaving his lips, between both their stomachs. Donghae followed soon after his boyfriend as he came deep inside the other, crying his name out in pleasure.  
Hyukjae held tightly onto Donghae and both were panting hard as they flinched after hearing something break.  
Donghae turned his head and Hyukjae already stared wide-eyed to the door frame.   
Kyuhyun and Sungmin were standing in the door frame, both of them had widened their eyes as well, their faces being dark red and the shock written on their faces.

On the floor there were pices of glass, as Sungmin had let fallen the vase with flowers in his hands.  
Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran off to his room.  
"Fucking horny bastards!" Kyuhyun growled and ran after Sungmin.  
Donghae and Hyukjae were still in shock and didn't know how to react.

 

**At Sungmin's Room**

Sungmin threw himself onto his bed and cried and screamed in frustration into the pillow. He had thought he was over Hyukjae by now but seeing his band mates in that special situation had made his heart break into thousand pieces once again, just like the day he had caught them kissing in the practice room.  
There was a knock on the door and without even waiting,  the door was being opened hesitantly as Kyuhyun stepped inside and walked over to Sungmin's bed, sitting down on the edge of it and resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop shedding your precious tears for those two dickheads.. They aren't worth it, especially that monkey-boy..." he said softly and rubbed Sungmin's back soothingly.   
Sungmin sobbed and lifted his head a little to look at Kyuhyun. "D-do you know h-how much it hurts to see the one you love w-with another person?" he glared with teary and red eyes, though he hadn't meant to.  
Kyuhyun sighed and lowered his head. "Yes.. I know that very well.." he whispered and Sungmin blinked in suprised as he wiped his tears.

"Y-you do?" he asked and sat up. Kyuhyun nodded and looked at his hyung again.  
"I do.. because the man I fell in love with long ago has been together with my band mate and is still crying over him though he deserves better.." he whispered and looked down again.  
Sungmin widened his eyes as he heard those words and opened his mouth, only to close it afterwards again. "Y-you... you mean.."  
Kyuhyun only nodded and took the older's hand gently to rest it on his chest. "Do you feel that? It's always beating like crazy when you are around me.. and it's crying when you are not around me and in moments like this one.."

Sungmin didn't know what to think, how to react and what to say. But something was drawing him to Kyuhyun and within some seconds his lips were gently pressed on Kyuhyun's.  
Kyuhyun widened his eyes, obviously surprised by the other's action but soon after wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes as he kissed him back gently.

~

  
In the meantime Donghae and Hyukjae had got dressed and cleaned up the kitchen.  
They had talked and decided to approach their hyung and at least try to apologise. As they were about to open the door to Sungmin's room they heard obvious noises coming from inside and blushed, deciding to try it later again.  
They went back to their room and cuddled on Donghae's bed, both having a smile on their lips as it seemed Sungmin had finally found happiness and the maknae would do everything to keep him happy, they were sure of it.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun hadn't noticed anything as they were busy with special activities. The maknae was making love to their aegyo king and Sungmin couldn't be any happier, eventually having found the happiness he had dreamt of.  
And that happiness was tall and evil and could sing amazingly, as well as moaning amazingly.  
"Kyuhyun!" was everything that was heard in the whole dorm and Donghae and Hyukjae blushed a bright red and cuddled closer to each other.


End file.
